Small monitoring cameras currently sold for a vehicle and for security have been developed by a technique that photographs a general subject without distortion.
As a camera used for a purpose of monitoring a crime scene and a risk element intellectualized day by day, a demand for a small camera which maximally removes a blind zone (an image of a part which is not shown) by maximizing a viewing angle rather than a general purpose of acquiring a general subject without distortion comes to the fore.
Conventional monitoring cameras cannot but be vulnerable to an angle which is not caught by a lens because image data only on one surface is processed by not a wide viewing angle but a short viewing angle and the image is acquired with respect to the blind zone which is not shown by installing multiple cameras in order to compensate for the problem.
Then, an increase in installation cost and an aesthetic problem depending on installation of multiple cameras cannot but be caused in order to remove the blind zone.
Further, most monitoring cameras are difficult to observe and monitor a wide area with one camera and a technology that implements a wide angle is not sufficient.
As a background, disclosed are a fish-eye lens and an image capturing apparatus as Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-145839 (Jul. 2, 2009) and this is a technology that suppresses occurrence of a division degree to correspond to achievement of the wide angle of 80° or higher.